The Peter Pan Complex
by after.a.hard.day
Summary: Sakura reflects. He was so like a child. So weak in a way, but yes indestructable because his net was strong.


The Peter Pan Complex

--

Music: Peter Pan Closing Credits – James Newtorn Howard

Notes at the bottom.

In Sakura's perspective, because she's been there through it all.

_I disclaim owernership of source material. _

--

The dew sparkled on the ground as they walked forward to they're particular training ground.

"Look at it Sakura-chan. It's like... like fairies. I don't believe in 'em anymore. But I... always liked the idea of 'em. They're kinda pretty." Naruto admitted shyly.

He ran ahead, waving back at her. Sakura in return raised a hand, indictating that she was going to take her sweet time.

She looked at the dew and thought on what he had said. It was _so_ like Naruto. It was so unexpected. Naruto _liked __fairies_? It was so _childish_. Now, at his age, to admit he believed in them at one point.

Sakura was by no means the most wise, but the betrayal of Sasuke let her with a slightly older feel to her thoughts, which caused her to frown on what Naruto had said.

He was a contradiction. To have such a heart, but house a demon. To be a fool. But even fools had power. He was a powerful, moral, fool. Could you ask for a better one?

His morals. They were what made him strong. Yet all of them were childish. Such fierce determination upheld them, yet they were variable, inconstant in all but they're basic aspects. So liable to change, yet somehow, _somehow_, he knew what he had to hang on to.

The most basic of these was the belief in others. To never give up on himself, to never give up on anyone, because if he didn't, then he wouldnt be alone again. If they would keep believing him, he would still be strong, because if people believed in him, he could fight, he could never give up because he was fighting his Nindo, his ninja way, he was fighting to keep that belief.

_I'll promise I'll bring Sasuke back_.

Others though, were working out that this was his greatest flaw. Working out what made him stop (because if nothing else, Naruto's sheer perservaurence made him powerful.) Gaara had –quietly– admitted once that Naruto had stopped once, in their fight, when he had drawn out the loneliness that they had both felt. It was only after she had been threatened that he had sprung back into action. But she could only imagine...

He had virtue, some old sort of chivlary that was inevitably frail. It was like a fairie. Crushable. They were _Fairy Virtues_. Strong, with magic. Something beyond comprehension that sucked you in. It charmed.

But you knew, you just knew, they were so destructable. But he protected himself _so_ well. That charm and magic created a barrier more indestructable than stone. It created belief. And belief was stronger than any Kekkei Genki or demon spirit.

Because not only did his magic keep him safe, it kept others safe. Like a fairy necklace that little girls make. It was safe and warm. It lit the darkened passage ways.

It was why, despite her somewhat 'wizened' views she couldnt stop this one childish belief. The belief in Naruto.

_I do believe in Fairies._

Because only children believe in the foolish. Only children believe in fairies. Because if she kept believing in him, she could keep him safe in her own way.

_I do. I do. _

--

Fin. X.

--

Sidenote - this is version 2 of this. My old laptop broke. This isn't as good as 1. This is what I recall from my memory. –loves her new laptop to death– my old one was good too though.

Anyways, 'Peter Pan' Complex is not something that I believe to be a actual physcological term. I use it when I meet someone that is childish, but yet sucks you in, you just want to believe in them. I can draw a great many similarities between Naruto and Peter. The forefront of these is the childish belief of self and self values. 2) When Peter fights Hook, Hooks drags him down with loneliness. Gaara did the same thing. And only reminded of what they value and hold dear and what is counting on them, do they keep fighting.

That's also why I chose the 'I do believe in fairies' because it is Peter dening the obvious. Changing it to his want. Refusing to accept and by sheer will, winning out. Sound familiar?

I can't explain it beyond that.

Please send me a review, I would surely love some constructive love.

--

After.a.hard.day

--

Though so many, find him annoying and frustrating. I love Naruto. To be able to be like that, after everything. He could have been like Gaara, but no. (Don't get me wrong, I love Gaara.)

That and both Naruto and Peter Pan make me cry with heartbreak.


End file.
